1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines, specifically to internal combustion engines with a cylinder and piston having a dual-combustion stroke.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, it has been known to use internal combustion engines to generate mechanical force to cause locomotion or otherwise perform work. Internal combustion engines typically use fossil fuels or other fuels that are of a limited nature. Due to the finite supply of fuel it is important to use such efficiently. Increasing the power to weight ratio of an engine improves efficiency. Reducing friction as well as reducing impulse forces in a combustion cycle increases efficiency. Therefore there is a need for an internal combustion engine configuration which is more efficient, effective, and enhances performance. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples include but are not limited to the references described below, which references are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,103, issued to Kuperman, discloses a three cycle, two-stroke internal combustion engine from which work can be extracted in two directions. In the preferred embodiment, the inventive two-stroke engine is constructed as a cylinder having a reciprocating piston slidably seated therein, with the piston defining a compression and combustion chamber between the cylinder wall and each side of the piston. The two-stroke engine can provide work in bi-directional fashion from the two combustion chambers acting in phase. A piston rod is provided with reciprocating linear motion, and a mechanical converter is used to change the linear movement to rotational motion providing torque from which rotational power can be extracted for machinery. In an alternative embodiment, the cylinder is shaped with a bottom portion which is split into two sections, in which a bifurcated piston is seated in reciprocating fashion. A piston rod extending through the space between the split cylinder sections is driven with conventional side-to-side linear motion, and is connected to a conventional offset crankshaft, to harness the useful work output of the engine. The two-stroke engine is compact in size and more powerful than a similar 4 or 2-cycle engine, since its dual action makes it equivalent to two combined standard engines. The engine also provides a reduction in overall weight, decreasing the weight-to-power ratio, with an increase in fuel efficiency. Recoil impulses from the torque produced are reduced, increasing the engine life.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,100, issued to Eickmann, discloses a double piston engine has a doubly acting piston reciprocably provided in a cylinder arrangement to form two working chambers which periodically increase and decrease their volumes. The invention provides inlet means with supply means for a cleaning flow through the working chambers and inlet means and supply means for a loading flow in excess of atmospheric pressure to the respective chambers. Means are further provided to secure that the loading flow enters the respective working chamber after the closing of the inlet for the cleaning flow. By this arrangement of the invention it becomes possible to operate two cycle engines with turbo-chargers or other loaders. A very powerful engine at compact space and low weight is obtained, while the poisonous gases of two stroke engines are prevented to a high degree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,927, issued to Simon, discloses a two stroke oscillating piston engine comprising cylinder sections provided with feed chambers for additional fresh air. The two outer rings, acting as pistons, draw in fresh air through intake ports and force that air to enter combustion chambers through communication ducts and ports. The middle ring is intended for the fresh gas supply of the combustion chambers. The radial grooves for fresh air are provided at a shorter distance from the ports than the radial grooves for fresh gas. Burnt and expanded gas is first exhausted from the combustion chambers by fresh gas; then the combustion chambers are filled with fresh gas and fresh air. Thus, exhausting unburnt gas together with burnt gas is avoided and improved combustion is provided in the combustion chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,097, issued to Montresor, discloses a double-acting, single-cylinder, explosion engine whose peculiarity is to be provided with auxiliary components which permit to optimize the inlet stroke because such auxiliary components are arranged in a way that the gases to be burnt are not inlet by the piston. Such gases are inlet by the auxiliary components. In general the present engine comprises a cylinder in which a piston may run. The median axis of the piston is interested by a through-shaft which is fixed and coaxial to the piston itself. The shaft is divided in two half-shafts having the same size and shape by the piston. The half-shafts comprise pistons which may run in inlet chambers and narrowings or holes, openings, leaks or the like through which the inlet gas passes to reach the respective explosion chambers through heads. The cylinder is provided with exhausts at its median part. The above described engine is connected with at least a connecting rod and is able to do two active bursts during a turn of 360.degree. of the connecting rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,070,769, issued to Wurtele, discloses an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 494,191, issued to Aketa et al., discloses the ornamental design for an internal combustion engine.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include unduly complex, limited efficiency, limited power, and/or otherwise fail to increase power to weight ratio as compared to a standard combustion engine.
What is needed is an internal combustion engine that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.